Second Chances
by Dragonball X Avalon
Summary: Response to ChangingDestiny40's challenge: Oliver, Nyssa and Sara go back in time to prevent a bleak future, and use their knowledge to change things for the better! But will their knowledge be enough to prevent Damian Dhark, Vandal Savage and Zoom from achieving victory a second time?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is in response to a challenge given out by my friend ChangingDestiny40! Oliver, Nyssa and Sara are somehow sent back in time to the pilot episode after failing to defeat Damian Dahrk, Vandal Savage and Zoom who have worked together to create a terrible future! They decide to use their knowledge of the future to make things better, including stopping Malcolm and Slade. Now, there are two important things that I need to say before we begin. First of all, this will be Nyssa/Sara/Oliver or Assassin Canarrow. I'm sorry to all of you Olicity shipper's, as I truly love her character, but in my opinion she is Oliver's Chloe Sullivan. A best friend, and an ally, but their romance has gone on far too long. Again, that's JUST MY OPINION. Secondly, this will be a crossover with Smallville and Flash eventually, but not for a while. Or maybe I should just say Smallville since Flash and Arrow exist in the same universe. Anyway, now that all that's out of the way...On with the show.**

 **The Watchtower Headquarters of the Justice League- 2027**

"Barry!" Oliver screamed as he saw his friend struck down by Zoom. Well, if the Emerald Archer was honest with himself, struck down was a polite way of putting it. Zoom had actually shoved his hand through Barry's spinal cord, rendering the fastest man alive unable to do anything other than fall to the ground. Oliver fired arrow after arrow at the monster who had made it his mission to destroy Barry's life, only for them to be halted in midair and sent back at the archer.

"Come now Oliver. You didn't think it would be that simple did you?" Damian Dahrk asked as Oliver dodged his own arrows. Across the room, Cisco screamed as he saw his wife Kendra lose her head to Vandal Savage's sword. Mind empty of any thought save revenge, the hero called Vibe charged the immortal, only to share his wife's fate. Oliver wanted to scream in rage, but even that was denied him as he felt one of his own arrows pierce his leg. However, even as he went down to one knee, the archer held his bow, an arrow aimed at Dhark.

Oliver's eyes narrowed in rage as he thought of the last time he had seen the leader of H.I.V.E. It had been the same day that he had watched Thea, Roy, Felicity, Laurel and Diggle die. That monster had come into his home and destroyed his family, while Oliver had been unable to do anything but watch helplessly. If they hadn't been away on a mission with Clark, Nyssa and Sara would have most likely died as well. The thought of all that Savage, Dhark and Zoom had taken from him and his friend's made Oliver do something that he had sworn to never do again. He fired his bow, with only one goal in mind. To kill Damian Dahrk.

The next thing he knew, he found himself in Superman's arctic fortress, looking into the blue-eyes of the Man of Steel.

"It's done then?" Oliver asked, and Clark nodded before walking over to where Nyssa and Sara waited.

"And you're sure you won't come with us?" Sara asked, and Clark shook his head.

"I'm needed here. If you should fail, someone has to be here to keep fighting." He replied, and the three nodded in understanding. The Last Son of Krypton handed each of the three a ring, which they slipped on their fingers.

"Oliver, if you could do one thing for me?" He asked, and Oliver nodded once.

"We will save her Clark. I promise you that."

"Thank you." He said, embracing his three friends before stepping back.

"Shall we?" Oliver asked, and the two women smiled.

"Indeed we shall beloved." Nyssa replied.

"Let's go." Sara said, and the three touched their rings, disappearing in a flash of light. The last thing they saw before Clark disappeared from their sight was Clark saying "Wonder twin power's activate!"

"Shouldn't it be wonder triplet's?" Oliver quipped, making Nyssa groan, while Sara just laughed.

"Oliver did we-"

"Yes we did Nyssa. Clark's plan worked. We're back." Oliver said as he looked out towards the sea. Clark's plan had indeed worked. The three were back on Lian Yu. They were once again in purgatory.

 **A/N: So, here we have it! The prologue of this story! Please tell me what you all think, and I will try to have a new chapter up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" _Oliver Queen is alive. The Starling City resident was found by fishermen in the North China sea 5 days ago, 5 years after he was missing and presumed dead following the accident at sea which claimed "The Queen's Gambit." Queen was a regular tabloid presence and a fixture at the Starling City club scene. Shortly before his disappearance, he was acquitted of assault charges stemming from a highly publicized drunken altercation with paparazzi. Queen is the son of Starling City billionaire Robert Queen, who was also on board but now officially confirmed as deceased. Queen has confirmed that he and fellow Starling City resident Sara Lance were the only survivors of the sinking of the Queen's Gambit._ _However, they were found with an as yet unidentified female."_

Oliver looked out the window at the city. At his city. Still alive, still full of life. Not yet the empty husk that it would become so many years later. He closed his eyes as images flashed through his mind. Malcolm's Undertaking. Slade's assault. Ra's Al Ghul's attempt at using the bio weapon he and Museo had retrieved from Japan during his forced servitude to Amanda Waller. Damian Dahrk burning Star City to the ground. Thea's death. Laurel's.

"That's enough Ollie." Sara spoke up from beside him. He felt her hand over his, slowly unclenching his fists.

"Sara, I-"

"It will be alright Oliver. We can make things better now. We will make them better." Nyssa said as she came to stand on his other side. The other two had tried to convince her to return to Nanda Parbat, not wanting to incur the wrath of Ra's Al Ghul until they had to, but she had refused saying that her place was by their side. And right now, Oliver couldn't be more grateful that she was there with him and Sara. He knew that with both of them by his side, there was nothing he couldn't do. And if Ra's Al Ghul decided to interfere, he would be facing a very different Oliver Queen then he had during their first encounter. This time, there would be no surviving the Demon's sword. This time, he would end Ra's Al Ghul during their first duel.

Outside the room, Moira Queen stood next to Quentin and Laurel Lance, listening to Doctor Lamb discuss the state of her son and his fellow survivor's.

"20% of his body is covered in scar tissue. Second-degree burns on his back and arms. X-rays show at least 12 fractures that never properly healed. Miss Lance's wounds are similar, but less severe. Only six fractures that never properly healed, and fifteen percent of her body is covered in scars. However, there are several burn marks on her body that are not present on Oliver's. The woman, Miss Raatko has more scars then either of them, and some of them even look self-inflicted."

All three nodded, but they weren't really listening. They were staring into the room, each of them afraid that the missing member of their family would disappear the moment they looked away.

"Has he said anything?" Moira asked.

"Barely a word. That's all any of them have said. I'd like you all to prepare yourselves as best you can. The Oliver and Sara you lost...might not be the ones they found."

They each nodded before walking towards the door, the three occupants turning as they saw it open.

"Mom." Oliver said softly as he saw his mother walk into the room. His mind flashed to the last time he had seen her. When she had been killed by Slade. And it took everything he had to keep his expression blank and simply return her embrace. He made a silent promise that he wouldn't let her die this time around. He wouldn't lose his mother again.

"Daddy." Sara said as she embraced her father, Quentin Lance returning the embrace. Laurel Lance stood off to the side, as though unable to comprehend the scene in front of her.

"Laurel." Oliver spoke up once his mother had released him from her embrace. The sound of her name seemed to make the older Lance sister come to her senses, and her eyes zeroed in on the man who she had loved. The man who had been gone for five years. The man who had cheated on her with her own sister. She walked over to Oliver Queen and slapped him across the face. Or rather she tried to. She found her wrist caught by the dark-haired woman on Oliver's left.

"I would advise you not to try that again." She said calmly, and Laurel glared.

"Stay out of this. It is none of your concern." She replied, and the woman glared.

"I promise you Laurel Lance, any attack on my loved one's is my concern."

"Let her go Nyssa." Oliver said calmly.

"Very well." She replied after a moment, letting Laurel's wrist go.

"Don't do that again. And as for you" She said, looking at Oliver. "I hoped that you would rot in hell a whole lot longer than five years."

"Laurel!" Sara and Quentin said simultaneously, only for Laurel to laugh.

"Don't Laurel me, either of you. Especially not you." She said, turning her glare on Sara.

"We buried an empty coffin because we thought you were at the bottom of the ocean. I couldn't grieve because I was angry, and I couldn't be angry because I was grieving. That's what happens when your sister DIES while she's screwing your boyfriend! Did you think about my feeling's at all before you got on that boat or were you just happy to be Oliver Queen's latest trophy?"

Without waiting for a response, she walked out of the room, leaving the rest of the occupants momentarily stunned into silence. Oliver remembered that Laurel had been angry with him for what happened to Sara, but he had thought with Sara being alive she might be less like the Laurel of his first two years back, and more like the woman who would eventually call herself the Black Canary. He placed an arm around Sara's shoulder as Nyssa did the same from her other side, the blonde looking as though she might cry. She had been told that Laurel had been angry when Oliver first returned, but she had never expected that Laurel would be angry with her. Her sister had been so pleased when she had come back during Oliver's second year as the Arrow that Sara had expected her to have a similar reaction this time. Obviously that had been a mistake.

Nyssa just stared at where Laurel had left, wondering how the woman who had just left could be the same woman who would eventually become her best student.

"I'm sorry about that." Quentin Lance said as he looked over to the door. He understood Laurel's anger, but this was neither the time or place for it. And while Oliver Queen may not be his favorite person, the SCPD Detective no longer hated him as he once did. How could he possibly hate the man who had brought his daughter back?

"Don't apologize Detective." Oliver replied softly.

"I deserved all of that and more. What I did five years ago...I put you through hell. And for that, I am so very sorry."

"I was a grown woman Ollie. I made the choice to go on that boat." Sara reminded him, and he nodded once.

"I don't blame you Oliver. You brought my daughter home, and I thank you for that. Just stay out of jail, and we'll call it even okay?"

"Fair enough." He responded, already thinking of when he would have to get himself arrested. Maybe there was another way to do it this time.

"And thank you Miss Raatko." Quentin said, and Nyssa smiled. Though neither one had cared for the other in the beginning, the Detective and Heir to the Demon had eventually found common ground over their love for Sara and their relationship had changed. Quentin had come to regard Nyssa as another daughter while Nyssa had come to see the Detective as the father she wished she had had. He was definitely more of a father than Ra's Al Ghul had been.

"Call me Nyssa Detective." She replied, and he nodded.

A few minutes later they were all on their way to Queen Mansion, Moira having offered to have everyone over for dinner, as well as to allow Nyssa and Sara to stay at the manor for a couple days so that they could adjust to civilization again. They had all accepted, and Quentin had called Laurel to tell her of their plans. She hadn't been happy about it, but had agreed to meet them at the manor.

A few moments later they arrived at the manor, Oliver stopping the driver from grabbing the three cases.

"I've got it." He said, taking his own case and handing one to each of his ladies. He could have carried them all, but he knew they preferred to handle their own weapons. If anyone else thought his actions odd, they didn't say anything.

"Your room is just as you left it. I never had the heart to chance a thing." Moira said as they walked into the house.

"Oliver. It's damn good to see you again." Walter Steele said as he walked over to them.

"It's nice to be seen Mr. Steele." He replied, shaking the older man's hand, refusing to allow his memories of Walter's death to come back into his mind.

"Walter please. Mr. Steele was my father." He replied, and Oliver nodded.

"Walter. I don't know if you've met Sara Lance and Nyssa Raatko?" He asked, and Walter smiled.

"No, I have not had the pleasure. It's good to meet you both."

"Likewise Mr. Steele." Nyssa said as she and Sara both shook his hand before walking over to where Oliver was embracing Raisa, who told them that Tommy would also be there for dinner.

"Hi Speedy." Oliver said as he saw his sister at the top of the stairs.

"I knew you were alive." She said as she ran down the stairs and embraced him.

"You were with me the whole time." He replied, tightening his embrace.

A moment later he released her, and she raced over to Sara, who embraced her as well.

After Thea was introduced to Nyssa, the three castaways followed Thea up the stairs so that she could show them to their rooms.

"What'd I tell ya buddy? Yacht's suck."

"Tommy Merlyn." Oliver and Sara said at the same time.

"That is really creepy how you two do that." He said, and they laughed.

"You get used to it." Nyssa said, coming up behind him, making Tommy jump. She chuckled, Tommy eventually joining in.

"Tommy Merlyn." He said, and she laughed.

"So I gathered. Nyssa Raatko."

"Ollie, your mom wanted me to tell you it was time for dinner." He replied, and Oliver nodded, the four walking downstairs to the dining room.

As she heard them come down the stairs, Moira turned from the person she was speaking with.

"Oliver, Sara, Nyssa, we have another guest." She said, and the man turned.

"Oliver, Sara, it's good to see you again. But I don't believe we have been introduced." The man said as he looked at Nyssa.

"I am Nyssa Raatko." She said, and the man smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Nyssa. My name is Malcolm Merlyn."

 **A/N: And there we have it! Chapter 2! Please read and review, and thanks to everyone who has followed, reviewed and favorited this story! I have family coming to town so the next chapter will most likely not be posted until after Christmas. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year's to you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Oliver kept his smile on his face, but it was taking all of his control not to kill Malcolm where he stood. The Dark Archer was responsible for so much pain, so much loss. His insanity had sentenced more than five hundred people to die, among them Oliver's best friend. He had been responsible for using Thea to kill one of the two most important people in his life. And then there was his time as Ra's Al Ghul. While Nyssa's father may be a psychopath at least he had a code of honor. Malcolm had none. For that alone, he should die. Oliver felt Sara's hand on his arm, the blonde silently telling him to wait. He relaxed at her touch. Merlyn's time would come. But for now, Oliver would wait.

"It's good to see you both alive and well." Malcolm said once they had all sat down for dinner.

"It's good to be seen." Oliver replied calmly.

"So, what did you miss? Super bowl winners Giants, Steelers, Saints, Packers, Giants again. A black president, that's new. Oh, and 'Lost,' they were all dead I think." He finished with some confusion. Honestly, no one really knew how Lost ended.

"So, what was it like there?" Thea asked, and as before, everyone froze. But unlike before, Oliver wasn't going to keep his answer to a single word. He wasn't going to pretend to be the playboy he was the first time around. At least, not entirely.

"Hell. Five years of absolute hell. Every single day was a fight for survival. Every night I wondered if I would wake up the next day. I would not wish that fate upon anyone." He replied, and for a moment the entire table was silent. Then Oliver spoke again.

"May I be excused?"

Moira nodded, and Oliver stood and walked away, Sara following behind him.

"He's changed." Moira said softly, and Nyssa scoffed.

"He has spent five year's in Purgatory. I would think he has. And I would hope that you would not be so foolish as to assume otherwise." She replied, fixing the older woman with a glare before standing up and following after her love's.

"Seriously? Is this just a pity party or-"

"Laurel. Enough. I think we should be going. Thank you for dinner Moira." Detective Lance said.

"You're welcome Quentin."

"I've gotta get going too. Tell Ollie I'd like to take the three of them around the city tomorrow if they're up for it." Tommy said, and Moira nodded.

The others took their leave shortly thereafter, and soon the Queen mansion was silent. But Moira Queen stayed awake long after her husband fell asleep, two question's in her mind. How would her son react to seeing Walter in the morning? And how much did he and Sara know about what the members of Tempest had begun?

 _Oliver burst into the room, swearing as he saw Laurel laying in a pool of her own blood._

" _Laurel. Come on, stay with me. Just hang on. I'll get Clark-"_

" _No. He has to help Nyssa and S...Sara. Has to stop...has to.."_

"Laurel? LAUREL!"

Oliver bolted awake, his eyes looking into Sara's, feeling Nyssa's hand on his arm a moment later. The action calmed his racing heart and a moment later he was able to breathe evenly.

"Oliver." Nyssa said softly.

"I got there just in time...Just in time to watch her die."

His two wives said nothing. They just held him as he wept, both of them feeling tears in their own eyes. Laurel was a sister to them both, and both promised that she would not die again. She and Clark would get to grow old together. They all would.

 **The Next Day**

Moira woke to find a not from Oliver, saying he, Sara and Nyssa were out with Tommy. So her marriage to Walter was a revelation that would wait. There were some thing's however, that could not. As she poured her morning coffee, Moira hung her head. God forgive her for what she had set in motion.

 **3 p.m.**

"So what did you miss the most?" Tommy asked as they walked down the alley to the car.

"My family." Oliver replied quietly, clapping Tommy on the back.

"At least you weren't alone." He replied, and his friend smiled.

"And he never will be." Nyssa said calmly, squeezing her husband's hand, even as Sara shot Nyssa and Oliver a sideways glance. The two didn't react visibly, but both were mentally preparing themselves for what was about to happen. A moment later the black van came to a stop in front of the alley, and three men with re masks and weapons burst out shooting the four with darts. The last thing Oliver heard before darkness claimed him was a door struggling to be opened. Sara's plan to save the innocent bystander had worked. All it took was a broken lock.

 **Location Unknown**

Sara's eyes flew open, the blonde seeing Nyssa and Oliver tied up in chairs on either side of her. Tommy lay unconscious against a piece of wood about two feet from them.

"Nyssa? Oliver? Tommy?"

"Sara? SARA! NYSSA!" Oliver yelled, pretending to have just woken up. In reality he had been awake for several minutes, already working at the ropes that bound his wrists. Sara and Nyssa had been doing the same, and by now all three had nearly freed their hands. The young billionaire's shout had served the dual purpose of setting their captors at ease and waking up Tommy.

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" Tommy asked fearfully, making one of the men laugh.

"Not you Merlyn. These two." He said with a gesture towards Oliver and Sara.

"You and Miss Raatko were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time." He continued, making Tommy glare.

"So you can just let us go." He said evenly, the three heroes hearing steel in his voice. Though it may not seem like it, Tommy could be serious. He was a Merlyn after all.

However, the man just laughed and shook his head.

"No we can't. You see, my employer wants answers. And I will get them." He said, holding up a taser and placing it against Oliver's neck.

"Now this is what will happen Mr. Queen. I will ask you a question. If you do not answer, I will use this. If you still refuse to answer, I will use it on Miss Lance, then Miss Raatko and finally Mr. Merlyn. We will continue until you tell me what I want to know. Do you understand?"

When Oliver didn't answer, the man tased him, Oliver barely flinching as the electricity flowed through him.

"Do you understand Mr. Queen?" He asked again.

"Yes." Oliver replied quietly.

"Good. Now on to the next question. Did your father make it to the Island? Did he tell you anything?" He asked, moving the taser to Sara's neck.

"Yes he did. He told me I was going to kill you."

Tommy's eyes widened, but the three men just laughed.

"How? You're zip-cuffed to that chair!"

Oliver smiled, placing his hands out in front of him as Nyssa and Sara did the same. Before any of their captor's could react, the three heroes moved each one choosing a target. Oliver attacked the man who had spoken, flipping his chair and driving it's leg into the man's chest, while Nyssa and Sara dealt with their own captor. Nyssa drove her fist into the man's throat, sending him to his knees. A twist of his neck, and he fell to the ground, dead. Meanwhile, Sara had kicked her opponent in the head, knocking him on his back. However, she held off from killing him. Oliver had never found out who hired his kidnappers during the last time line. This time, he wanted answers.

The blonde placed her foot on the man's throat, applying just a hint of pressure.

"Who hired you?" She asked coldly.

The man didn't answer, so Sara increased the pressure on his throat.

"WHO HIRED YOU?"

"Ra..Qu.."

"What was that?" Sara asked, removing her boot from his throat. Oliver and Nyssa walked over to stand beside her, ignoring Tommy, who hadn't moved the entire time. He was still in shock at their actions.

The man coughed, and then he spoke.

"Moira Queen."

Oliver eyes darkened, and then he slammed his foot down onto the man's throat.

It was then that Tommy found his voice.

"How did you-"

"Tommy, we'll explain everything. But first we have to decide something. Who gets the credit for the rescue?"

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review, and the next chapter will be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

"So, you're telling me that some woman in red and black showed up and single-highhandedly wiped out the scum who kidnapped you?" Detective Lance asked from where he sat across from the four of them.

"Yes Detective. That's exactly what we're telling you." Oliver replied evenly.

"And I'm guessing she didn't leave a name."

"She did not. But I did hear her say something to one of the kidnappers before she dealt with them. She's only just begun."

Quentin just sighed as heard Nyssa's words. The last thing he needed was a vigilante taking the law into their own hands. However, a small part of him couldn't help but be grateful that she was around. God knows the SCPD wouldn't have started searching until the next day. And he shuddered at the thought of what could have happened by then.

"Okay, I think that's everything for now. I'm just glad you all are okay." He said before heading out of the Queen Mansion.

"Thank goodness you all are safe." Moira said, and Walter nodded.

"Yeah. It's a good thing our mystery woman was there." Tommy commented, his tone surprisingly even. The billionaire was more than a little freaked out to be sitting in the same room as the woman who had ordered her own son kidnapped. Not to mention that his brother in all but blood and the two women he came home with had killed three men. And they had done so with lethal efficiency. Now Tommy wasn't a fighter by any means, but one would have to be blind not to realize that what Nyssa, Oliver and Sara had done in that warehouse took a great deal of skill.

"But why would she rescue you?" Walter asked.

"Find her and you can ask. Now if you'll excuse us, I think we have a party to plan." Oliver said, hoping Tommy would catch on. Thankfully he did, and the four walked out of the mansion before Moira and Walter could object.

As she saw Tommy's car leave the mansion, Moira breathed a quiet sigh of relief. Her son knew nothing of the Undertaking, and would be safe from Malcolm's enforce.

 **The Foundry**

"Somebody want to tell me what the hell is going on?" Tommy asked as he followed them into what would one day become the headquarters of Team Arrow.

"Tommy-" Sara started, but Tommy cut her off.

"No lies. No secrets. I want the truth. All of it."

Oliver nodded, deciding where to begin.

"When the Queen's Gambit went down, I made it to a life raft with my father and the first mate. There was only enough water for one of us, and my dad said that if anyone was gonna survive, it was gonna be me. Then he told me that he had failed our city, and that he wasn't the only one. He told me there were others, and that I had to survive. I had to right his wrongs. Then he pulled a gun and shot the first mate before shooting himself in the head. I made it to Lian Yu, and buried my father. But in his pocket, I found a list of names, names of those who have failed our city."

And over the next several hours, Oliver and Sara recounted what had happened over their five year exile, with Nyssa adding her own input when necessary.

"No wonder you could handle yourselves. You had no choice if you were going to survive." Tommy spoke once Oliver had finished..

"So you'll keep our secret?" Oliver asked, and Tommy nodded.

"I will. But I want you to teach me. I want to be able to help you in your crusade."

"It will not be easy." Nyssa warned.

"Starling is my home. I won't stand by and watch as it tears itself apart. Not anymore."

The three looked into Tommy Merlyn's eyes, seeing the fire and determination there. One that they saw in the mirror.

"Then let us begin." Nyssa said softly.

 **The Next Morning**

"How are you feeling?" Oliver asked as Tommy walked into the manor.

"Like I got my ass kicked. A lot." He said, and Oliver chuckled.

"You'll feel like that for a while. Then you'll get over it."

"So what's on the agenda for today?"

"For you? More training. For me? Adam Hunt."

"The guy Laurel's looking into?" He asked, and Oliver nodded.

"I need you to have our party in the building across from Adam Hunt's office."

"Done. Now if you'll excuse me, I just got a text from your extremely scary girlfriend "

"Which one?" Oliver asked with a grin.

"Nyssa." He replied, and Oliver chuckled.

"Then I suggest you hurry. She hates being kept waiting."

 **The Foundry- Ten Minutes Later**

"I swear I ran half a dozen red light's to get here." Tommy said as he walked into the Foundry where Sara and Nyssa were sparring on a mat.

"How is this any different from how you usually drive?" Sara asked, sweeping Nyssa's legs out from under her.

"Point taken. But I don't usually drive into the Glades so I can learn how to kill someone."

"No I can't. I've walked away for too long. Allowed my city to turn to shit while I drove around in my fancy cars and hit on any attractive woman with a pulse. Never again."

He walked onto the mat and got ready for the second day of the rest of his life.

 **Queen Manor- Same Time**

"Oliver, we need to talk." Moira said, and Oliver sighed. She had no idea how right she was.

"You're right. We do."

"So you know about Walter and I?" She asked, and Oliver nodded.

"It was kind of hard not to figure out. Why else would my father's CFO look so at home in this house?" He asked quietly.

"Oliver, we were not trying to disrespect your father. Walter and I both believed that your father was dead."

"I understand. But there is one thing I don't understand mom."

His voice took on an edge that Moira had only heard one other time. When Malcolm had demanded she join the Undertaking or he would harm Thea.

"How can you possibly justify having me kidnapped?"

"What are you-"

"Don't try and lie to me. One of your hit-men talked before he died. He confessed that you hired him!"

"Oliver-"

"I know mom. I know everything. Dad told me everything right before he shot himself in the head!" Oliver yelled, making Moira step back.

"Your father-"

"Is dead because of the List that you and Malcolm Merlyn created. The List of scum that are poisoning my city!"

"Oliver you need to listen to me."

"No mom, you need to listen. Every single name on that List is going to pay for what they have done."

"There was no woman that saved you." She said, and Oliver chuckled.

"Actually there were three. One is dead, and the other two came back from the Island with me."

"You killed those men."

"I did what was necessary to ensure my survival. Now I'm going to make sure my city can do the same."

"By going after the List?" She asked dubiously.

"Yes. But more importantly, I am going to cut the head off the snake. Malcolm Merlyn is going to die."

Moira just looked at her son, seeing the truth for the first time. Dr. Lamb was right. The Oliver she had lost wasn't the one that came home.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked, and Oliver sighed.

"Secrets and lies got dad killed, and sentenced Sara and I to five years in hell. I can't help but think that if I had known, maybe none of that would have happened. So I'm giving you the chance I wish I had gotten. I am asking you to help me save this city. Help me make sure that Malcolm's madness does not become reality."

"Oliver, he is a very dangerous man."

"So am I."

The doorbell rang, halting whatever Moira might have said.

"Oh, that must be Mr. Diggle. He was going to be your bodyguard." She said as she walked over to the door.

"He still is. I will have to keep up appearances." Oliver replied, and she nodded.

"Yes. I suppose you will."

Moira opened the door, revealing John Diggle standing there.

"Oliver, this is John Diggle. He'll be accompanying you from now on." Moira said, and Oliver nodded, shaking Diggle's hand.

"Nice to meet you John."

"Likewise Mr. Queen."

"Oliver. Mr. Queen was my father." He replied calmly.

He met Diggle's eyes, dropping the playboy facade for a moment. He allowed the killer to show himself, knowing that his bodyguard would recognize the look of a man who had been to war. Oliver hoped that it might allow him to bring Diggle into the fold sooner. Part of him wanted to tell John that his services weren't necessary, but Oliver wanted his brother back. It was the same reason he was going to return Clark's memories to him. After losing so much, Oliver felt he deserved more time with his family.

 **9 p.m. that Night**

"You remind our friend Judge Grell that I am the reason he is on the bench. I can take him off just as easily." Hunt said to Eric Gritter, ignoring the two bodyguards walking behind them.

"Yes Mr. Hunt."

"And this attorney, Laurel Lance? I thought you had that situation under control?" He asked, and Gritter bristled.

"I do. She won't be a problem."

"I most certainly hope not. Otherwise you'll be the next problem to go away."

Gritter gulped, not saying a word.

"Well? Why are you still here?!" Hunt demanded, and Gritter walked back towards his car...only to feel an arrow pass through his shoulder.

"AHH!"

His scream alerted Hunt's bodyguard's, but by then it was too late. The Canary had already landed between them, and her batons hit the men with explosive force. One man fell to the ground clutching his knee, while the other was unconscious as Sara's baton had impacted on the back of his head.

Adam Hunt watched the whole thing in horror, even as the Canary marched towards him. A second later she had him against the wall, her baton across his throat.

"You're gonna transfer forty million dollars into account 1141 by nine p.m. tomorrow night."

"And if I say no?" He asked, and she smiled coldly.

"Then my friend and I are going to take it, and you won't like how."

She removed her baton from his throat, knocking him unconscious before walking over to where the Arrow stood beside Laurel's boss.

"Wh...Who are you people?"

"I'm the Arrow. This is the Canary. But our name's aren't important. What is important is what we want you to do. Once I'm done talking, I will remove the arrow from your shoulder. Then you will get in your car, and call Laurel Lance. You will tell her that you need to meet with her immediately. Say that you have found information relating to Adam Hunt. Then you will go to CNRI and tell her everything you know about Hunt."

"Are you crazy?! I'll go to jail!"

"Yes. But you'll get to live. Or I can just put an arrow in between your eyes. It's your choice." The Arrow replied calmly, and Gritter gulped.

"I'll do it! I'll confess!"

"You'd better. Or we'll be back."

He pulled the arrow from Gritter's shoulder, wiping it on the man's suit before he and the Canary vanished into the shadows.

 **Queen Manor- Midnight**

"Mr. Queen, Miss Lance. I was wondering what happened to you when-"

"When we said we were heading out for some air and never came back?" Sara asked, and Diggle nodded.

"Something like that. Care to tell me where you two were?"

"We were alone John." Oliver replied, keeping his eyes locked on Diggle's. Finally, the former soldier nodded his head.

"Okay then. Let me know the next time you want to be alone."

"We'll be sure to do that. Have you seen Nyssa?"

"She said she wanted to call it an early night."

"I think we'll do the same. Goodnight John." Sara said, and he nodded before walking towards the door.

"Just so you two know...I'm not the type of man you want to take for a fool."

"We wouldn't dream of it John." Oliver replied, and the bodyguard left.

"You were successful." Nyssa said when the two walked into their room, unsurprised to find their wife still awake.

"Yes. Gritter is going to tell Laurel everything, which will make sure that Adam Hunt goes to jail. Add in the visit he will get tomorrow night, and even if he gets out of jail he will have nothing to come back to."

"And his remaining resources will be delivered to our contacts in the Bratva." Sara finished, and Oliver nodded.

He had not used his Bratva contacts nearly as much as he could have in the last time line. If he had, perhaps things with Malcolm and Slade could have gone differently.

"When do you plan on telling Laurel the truth?" Sara asked, and Oliver sighed.

"After I tell Clark."

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review, and the next chapter will be up soon!**


End file.
